


Saved from death

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Saved from death

Toko was in the pool room because someone had asked her to come there and suddenly she was pushed into the deep side of the pool Toko caught a glimpse of the person who pushed her in. She saw a person in a coat with strawberry blonde hair but the only person with that color hair was Junko and Monokuma killed her! "H-help!" Toko cried out flailing in the water, some going into her mouth. She screamed and flailed in the water and soon sank underneath it water filling her lungs. Everything started getting darker and the last thing she saw before blacking out was something red enter the pool. Toko woke up coughing up a ton of water, she opened her eyes and everything was blurry "Oh thank god you're ok Toko!" Someone said and Toko identified it as Hina "I-I can't see!" Toko cried out starting to shake and breathe heavily "Oh! Your glasses must've come off in the pool, I'll go get them!" Hina said jumping back into the water. Toko started crying as she remembered her trauma. Hina soon came back with Toko's glasses and put them on her "Toko why are you crying?" Hina asked "My moms would t-take my glasses off so I couldn't see and would then h-hurt me!" Toko cried and was then hugged by Hina "It's okay, you're parents aren't here" Hina said "But you're soaked, I should probably get you a towel" Hina said and dragged Toko to the warehouse. She found a towel and then went to the nurses office and wrapped Toko up in the blanket. By now Toko was done crying "Are you ok Toko?" Hina asked rubbing her back "Mhm" Toko responded "Why did you save me even though I've d-done all these things to you?" Toko asked "I've accepted that you're a hard person to get close to, I can tell you've been hurt before" Hina said "You know Hina, out of all the people still alive you're not bad" Toko said "And neither are you" Hina replied


End file.
